hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hylia Nohansen
Hylia is an Ancient Hylian empowered with the power of the Triforce against Demise's Moblin hordes. History Ancient Age In 4955 BG, the Druthulidi Demise, having become the God of the Moblins, launch an invasion of the fledgeling Kingdom of Hyrule. Desperate from failure against this horde, the Ancient Hylians empowered a young Hylian, then known as Hylia, with dangerous abilities. With her new powers, Hylia easily held the Moblins at bay. Hylia's miraculous abilities earned her the love of many, so the Hylian people decided to crown her their Queen. Eventually Hylians began to become patrons and eventually worship her. It was not uncommon to hear the name Hylia praised above even the Golden Goddesses, the deities that created Hyrule and the Hylians. Such notions went to her head however and she started to believe she was a Goddess. Hylia believed that the best way to stop Demise was to cut him off from his followers in a remorseless extermination. It was thus that Hylia emptied all Hylian cities of soldiers in order to lure the Moblins from their lands which Hylia would strike at. When her armies reached the Old Moblin Kingdom, Hylia ordered them to seek out and kill every single Moblin they can find: man, woman, and child. Demise attempted to repel the Hylians and engaged in battle with Hylia, but eventually she overpowered him and incinerated the Moblin city with holy fire, killing countless Moblin citizens. At this point, Demise emerged from the smouldering ruins of the city, claiming that she had done far more damage against the Goddesses then he ever did by warping the Hylians into her own personal cadre of worshippers. Ashamed of her horrible actions and the pride that went to her head, Hylia withdrew from her followers into hiding. While her loyal followers romanticised and glorified her disappearance as a self sacrifice needed to destroy Demise, she asked for asylum amongst the Wizzrobes who willingly granted it. In return Hylia provided the Wizzrobe with much of their modern abilities and they worked to slowly erase all trace of her from history. However, the damage has already been done: Hylian and Moblin would become bitter enemies for millennia. It has been countless centuries since Hylia was worshiped, and to this day she remains alone and in misery over her past. The Wizzrobe's magic work was thorough: there is no evidence of her existence left in any text, not even the Sheikah or the royal family of Hyrule have any recollection of her important involvement in Hyrule's history. Gerudo Wars After Hyrule Castle falls to the Gerudo in the Gerudo Wars, Nostrum, the head of the Order of the Wizzrobe, brings a Hylian refugee boy into the inner sanctum of the Cathedral of Vigjaro and allows him to see Hylia. Nostrum explains to her he has passed his first test: he refused Nostrum's bribe of a Gold Rupee when he offered it on the condition he mustn't continue to do charity. Hylia interviews Link by asking him why he's helping people in need, and if he'd fight to help others, to which Link responds succinctly. Hylia then asks Link if he'd kill every Gerudo to avenge his uncle, a soldier in the Hylian army, and Link responds 'not all of them', even though they most certainly have killed him. Seeing that Link has passed the interview excellently, Hylia offers him to be her first knight, to which he readily agrees. After the Kingdom of Hyrule take back Hyrule Castle from the occupying Darknut Legion and strike back at the invaders, Hylia sends Link and a partner - the Hylian girl Lana, currently training to be an acolyte - on their first mission: follow the Hylian army west, sneak into Ashinon, find the Gerudo Nabooru, and help her and Senturon free the imprisoned Sage Yaraxonal. The Return of Sulkaris In 160 AG Hylia works with the Sages of Hyrule to create the Master Sword - the ultimate weapon to be used by her champion Link. Unfortunately, the sword's spirit Ghirahim turns out to be an unstable, independent, and self-serving weapon that has thoughts other than serving the Hero of Time. As a result, Hylia discards Ghirahim and seals him within the Wizzrobe Cathedral in Vigjaro before creating Fi - another spirit who is much more obedient. With the Master Sword complete, Hylia unleashes Link into Hyrule, which leads to a brief conflict between the Oocca, whose leader Demoko wants both Hylia and Link captured; and Lanayru Province, who refuse to hand over Link. Hyrule in Chaos In 171 AG, with Princess Tetralyna Zelda V captured by the Lizalfos, the people of Hyrule become rebellious. Seeing the opportunity, Hylia comes back to the world and leads the Wizzrobes to secure the kingdom. Through demonstration of her power, the people of Hyrule begin to follow Hylia. When Princess Zelda and Link return to Hyrule, they are immediately scorned and the people demand exile, dissatisfied with Zelda's rule and the war that had broke out with the Lizalfos. Regardless of her people's betrayal, Princess Zelda challenges Hylia's authority and is nearly killed in battle, have Link not intervened and threatened to die with her. Instead Hylia exiles both Link and Princess Zelda from all territories controlled by the Kingdom of Hyrule. Meanwhile, to the west, Demise, hearing word of Hylia's return to Hyrule, becomes enraged and breaks his non-aggression pact with the rest of Hyrule. Hearing word of Demise's campaign against Hylia and feeling abandoned by his creator in favour of Fi, Ghirahim breaks free of the Wizzrobe Cathedral in Vigjaro and offers his services and knowledge to Demise. A Tale of Two Swords In 175 AG, Zelda offers to surrender herself to Hylia south of Lon Lon Ranch. However, when Hylia and the Wizzrobes come there, they only find Ganondorf's Gerudo and Akazoo's Stalfos, who have also been goaded there to accept Zelda's offer to 'surrender'. When the Wizzrobes, the Gerudo and the Stalfos are busy fighting each other, the Hylians and their new allies, Yaraxonal's Darknut Legion, move in and crush all of them. Akazoo and Dethl are destroyed in battle, as well as most of the Stalfos, while Hylia surrenders after her Wizzrobe army is decimated. Ganondorf manages to retreat with what little of his forces were left. The Hylians and Darknuts pursue Ganondorf into the Gerudo Desert and confront his army as well as Ghirahim's Moblins. Ganondorf's wife Nabooru manages to convince him and through him the ghost of the Moblin King Ganon that Demise had been the cause of the Gerudo's and Moblin's downfall, not the Kingdom of Hyrule. Ganon relinquishes his hold on Ganondorf, who turns against Demise and sides with the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Gerudo fight alongside the Hylians and Darknuts against Demise, Ghirahim and the Moblins. During the battle Hylia, with the Master Sword, challenges Demise to a duel. She slowly overpowers him, but seeking redemption, Ganondorf intervenes before Demise could be slain. Ganondorf takes the Master Sword from Hylia's hands even though the sword begins to burn his hands. He successfully manages to impale Demise and destroy him before the power of the Master Sword consumes both of them in flames. With all of its kind dead, the last Druthulidi Majora ascends from Termina into Hyrule to enact the final telling of truth. Majora marches unto Hyrule Prime, effortlessly gains possession of the Triforce, and then destroys the divine relic for all in Hyrule to witness before summoning a moon to crash into the planet and destroy all living beings. Hylia arrives to the battlefield between Majora's forces and the Hylians, Gorons, Kokiri and Zora, drawn there by the destruction of the Triforce; the source of all her god like powers. Majora arises to speak with her, believing her to be an even more insulting being than the Goddesses. Rather than killing her, Majora kills Link instead in hopes of making Hylia suffer for the damage she had done to Hyrule. Enraged that her knight has been killed, Hylia wields the Master Sword and transforms into the Thunderbird, a powerful avian creature. She confronts Majora and manages to kill it with the remnants of Hyrule's armies. Unfortunately the moon continues to descend into Hyrule again, and with no other means of stopping the impact, Hylia sacrifices herself to destroy the moon. Abilities * Levitation * Telekinesis * Pyrokinesis * Geomancy In addition to this Hylia is immortal, this along with her powers are gained by absorbing the power of the Triforce. In game Hylia fires streams of fire upon enemies, In Hyrule Historia, she creates a tornado of earth debris which she uses to trap Demise. In-game In the Freeform Campaign, Hylia spawns at the start of the game as a boss unit for the Wizzrobes. In addition to that, she is fully usable in custom battles by both the Wizzrobes and the Ancient Hylians. Beta Hylia was originally a false goddess created by the Wizzrobes. Original biography Her true origins are unknown to the those outside the Order, Hylia was a deity manifested and created by the Order of the Wizzrobe. Hungry for word from the Goddesses of Hyrule, many Hylians are now turning to the Order of the Wizzrobe and worship of Hylia simply because she is material and offers them a means of ending their starvation of divinity. In truth the Order hopes to use Hylia to expose to the masses that they have willingly turned on their values, and unleash a beast of power to enact vengeance on those that turned their backs on the Goddesses. Those that pass this test will be admitted as a true member of the Wizzrobe. Category:Hero Characters Category:Order of Wizzrobe Category:Ancient Hylians Category:Villains Category:Gods